


Let me take a selfie

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: Wade intercepta una bala dirigida a Spider-Man y solo le pide una cosa a cambio. Unas fotos suyas subidas de tono. ¿Qué hará Peter?





	Let me take a selfie

Peter suspiró cansado, quitándose la máscara y dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada. Ya por fin se había cansado de darse cabezazos, desesperado, contra la pared de su habitación.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación?  
Ah, sí. Deadpool. Todo era culpa suya.

Siempre.

Durante su última misión, el mercenario le había salvado de una bala perdida que no habría podido esquivar a tiempo y, por culpa de la emoción, la sangre, la excitación del momento... llámalo x… Le había prometido a Deadpool un favor a cambio de su tan noble sacrificio.

Lo que no se esperaba es que, entre horrible tos llena de sangre y horrible tos llena de sangre, Deadpool le fuera a pedir unas fotos suyas.

Tampoco se esperaba haber aceptado tan rápido y sin pensar. No se podía creer haber caído en el truco del último deseo del hombre moribundo.

No otra vez.

Peter nunca decía palabrotas, pero si las dijera, diría que todo aquello era una buena mierda. Porque, por supuesto, Deadpool no quería unas fotos normales como las del periódico. No. Quería unas fotos de Peter des… Desnud… ¡Sin ropa!

Peter gimoteó de forma lastimera, croqueteando sobre la cama y llevándose las manos a la cabeza para intentar aliviar el dolor que le oprimía las sienes por culpa del estrés; pero sólo consiguió despeinarse todavía más. Genial.

Deadpool ya le había visto desn…. ¡sin el traje! (excepto por la máscara porque una identidad secreta es una identidad secreta hasta el final) una vez.

O dos.

O tres...

Peter era muy débil ante los deseos de un Deadpool “moribundo”.

Y ante los músculos de este. No hacía falta mentirse a sí mismo.

Así que había pensado que todo aquel asunto de las fotos no sería TAN traumático. Pero sí lo era. Mucho.

Encima, hacerse unas fotos desn… Sin NADA, no era tan simple como lo hacían parecer los foros de Internet. ¡¿Es que nadie pensaba en la iluminación adecuada?! Peter no tenía focos, ni pantallas, ni iluminación natural por culpa de su segundo piso interior. ¡¿En el decorado?! Su casa no era nada glamurosa y la colcha de su cama era heredada de su tía May, que a su vez la había heredado de, probablemente, Tutankamon. Y lo peor. En ver cosas que uno no debería verse en ciertos ángulos.

¿Su culo era así de blanco? Peter tenía que empezar a plantearse seriamente en invertir en alguna sesión de autobronceado…

Peter se enderezó y se pegó un par de palmadas en las mejillas para intentar infundirse algo de valor a sí mismo y despertar. ¡Venga! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Mejor no pensarlo más!

Revisó de nuevo la galería de su móvil (y de paso comprobó que NO estaba conectado a Internet porque hay cosas que los contactos de su móvil no tenían por qué ver. Nunca. Jamás).

Retomó su misión con algo sencillo. Mano arriba para intentar un plano cenital, que siempre es favorecedor, y encuadre de barbilla para abajo para esconder su cara, aún sin máscara. No podía fallar.

Peter llevó su mano al cuello, jugando con el elástico de la parte superior de manera nerviosa. Tragó saliva e intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ya empezaba a hacer calor ¿no?

Enderezó la espalda y soltó la tela, dándose un latigazo accidental en el cuello y atragantándose en el proceso. Menos mal que no estás haciendo un vídeo, Parker, metepatas. Pensó.

Acarició la zona dañada con la yema de sus dedos y continuó bajando por su torso, poco a poco, sintiendo un cosquilleo allá por donde pasaba. Se detuvo en uno de sus pezones, acariciándolos por encima de la lycra. Y en cuanto consiguió que se marcara a través de la prenda, lanzó la primera foto.  
Inexplicablemente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al oír el “click” y ambos pezones se endurecieron contra su traje.

Otra foto.

Su mano siguió con su camino. Los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose y endureciéndose a su paso. Igual que hacían cada vez que Wade recorría ese mismo camino. Wade.. Todo esto lo hacía por él…

Y la próxima vez que le viera le iba a matar.

A pesar del momentáneo arrebato de ira, Peter no puedo evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo de la mano de su ¿compañero? Esa mano grande que sabía por dónde ir y dónde tocar para volverle loco. El tacto del cuero de sus guantes. Suaves y domados por el uso. Y su piel cuando por fin se los quitaba. Rugosa y dura, y suave y cálida a trozos.

Peter gimió y se removió en el sitio, abriendo más las piernas, dejando más sitio para su erección, que luchaba contra la apretada tela de su traje.

Las formas de su excitación se podían distinguir claramente por culpa de la fina tela elástica de su uniforme. Peter había prescindido de las protecciones para este momento.

Otra foto.

Y estaba seguro de que si su tía llegara a ver algún día cualquiera de esas fotos, se moriría de un ataque. Pobre tía May...

Dirigió su mano libre hacia aquellas formas y las contorneó con sus dedos, acunándola y acomodándola en sus pantalones.

Otra foto. Y otra más, más cerca.

Peter no quería ver nunca ninguna de ellas, seguramente serían demasiado obscenas para él. Aunque el hormigueo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que oía el ruido imitando el cierre del obturador le animaba a continuar. A dejarse llevar.

Con el pulgar, empezó a bajar la goma de los pantalones poco a poco, hasta liberar su excitación.

Se removió en la cama para buscar una nueva posición. Quería disfrutar un poco más de este momento antes de empezar con la parte más… difícil.

Se recostó en el colchón, girándose y apoyando su pecho contra la horrible colcha. Levantó el trasero, ahora libre del pantalón gracias a unos movimientos de cadera nada elegantes y la ayuda de su única mano disponible.

De nuevo, menos mal que no estaba haciendo un vídeo.

Puso el móvil frente a sí, por encima de su cabeza, para poder ver lo que estaba reflejándose en la pantalla. Su maraña de pelo indomable, la curva de su espalda y la parte superior de sus nalgas.

Sabía que estas eran las fotos que seguramente recibirían más atención por parte del mercenario. Así que tenían que salir bien.

Aguantó la respiración para evitar que le temblara el pulso y...

Otro disparo.

Y otro.

Cada vez que Peter pensaba en lo que haría el mercenario al recibir aquellas fotos, un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo y un calor le inundaba, anidando en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sentía como sus mejillas de sonrojaban y el calor se extendía por toda su cara hasta la punta de sus orejas.

¿Cómo las recibiría? ¿De verdad le gustarían? ¿Podría llegar a usarlas para tocarse pensando en Peter? Bromeaba a menudo con el tema pero el puritanismo de Peter hacía que nunca se lo hubiera llegado ni a plantear.

¿Y si todas esas veces Wade se lo hubiera dicho totalmente en serio?

Que cuando llegaba a su casa después de las misiones no podía quitarse la imagen del cuerpo de Spider-Man de la cabeza. Que sacaba el lubricante del cajón de su mesilla de noche y se masturbaba pensando en él e imaginando sus largas piernas enredándose en su cuerpo mientras le penetraba una y otra vez hasta perder el sentido.

Peter gimió y bajo las caderas hasta tocar el colchón, buscando algo de alivio. La suave tela de la colcha rozando contra su miembro hizo que gimoteara y se retorciera aún más contra ella.

Otro disparo.

Con su mano libre, y ayudado por el roce contra el colchón, Peter subió la parte superior de su traje por su torso hasta liberar sus pezones. El serpenteo de su cuerpo contra las sábanas no era alivio suficiente.

Peter se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en la cama y aún con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Mostrando su miembro erecto e hinchado intentando apoyarse en su abdomen. Su respiración era entrecortada y el calor de sus mejillas seguía extendiéndose.

Subió sus caderas, acercándolas hacia sí mismo, con las rodillas dobladas y apoyándose en el colchón sobre la punta de sus pies. Hizo las fotos que pudo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas con su otra mano, intentando aguantarse las ganas de tocarse y poner fin a todo.

En cuanto el último sonido de obturador dejó de sonar, Peter se dejó caer, aún con las piernas abiertas. La punta de su pene estaba húmeda y el aire frío que recorría su habitación contrastaba contra ella produciéndole escalofríos.

Por fin bajó su mano, dispuesto a solucionar el tema. No podía esperar más.

En cuanto cerró el puño alrededor de su erección, Peter no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza. Comenzó a moverlo con rapidez de arriba abajo. Recorriendo su erección y apretando con suavidad para tener el punto de fricción justo contra el que arremeter ayudado por el movimiento irregular de sus caderas.

Más.

Más.

Más.

Más. Más.Másmás.

En un inesperado momento de lucidez, volvió a acordarse de su misión y lanzó otra foto sin pensar. Volvió a acordarse de Wade.

Esto no era suficiente. También le necesitaba a él. Ya que estaba haciendo todo esto por el mercenario, él también debería estar allí acompañándole en su cama. Era lo mínimo.

Tocándole con pasión y alternando mordiscos y suaves besos por su pecho mientras tanto para intentar distraerle.  
Y hablándole. Diciéndole todas aquellas cosas que Peter nunca se atrevía nunca a decir.

“Sí, pequeño. Haría lo que fuera por ti. Me pones tanto. Quiero que grites para mí. Que te folles mi boca y sentirte durante días”...

Peter volvió a gemir con fuerza — Sí… —. Se mordió los labios avergonzado, intentando acallarse a sí mismo antes de decir en voz alta nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Le necesitaba. Necesitaba sus manos, sus labios, todo… Peter no podía… Con una mano no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba todo.

Sus labios temblaban con una súplica muda y su móvil había sido abandonado para poder agarrarse a las sábanas, a su cabecero, a su propio pecho. A cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar.

El orgasmo llegó, tomándole por sorpresa y salpicando hasta su pecho.

Exhausto, dejó caer sus brazos a sendos lados de su cuerpo y miró al sucio techo de su apartamento, intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

Posó sus ojos en su pecho, su semen contrastaba contra su piel rosa por el cansancio y la vergüenza y con finas líneas de color carmesí rompiendo su piel. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse hecho eso.

A pesar de lo incómodo de la visión, Peter sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Palpó el colchón hasta que lo fin lo encontró.  
El móvil aún seguía con la cámara encendida. Perfecto.

Posó su mano derecha en su abdomen, manchándose la punta de los dedos con su propio orgasmo y tiró una foto con la izquierda.

Otra solo de su pecho mancillado.  
Aunque… Sabía que podía ir un paso más.  
Con la mano temblorosa, acercó los dedos manchados a su boca.

Otra foto.

La abrió.

Otra.

Y saboreó sus dedos como si fueran el mejor caramelo que había probado en su vida mientras el sonido de la cámara competía con el de su lengua por llenar la habitación.

Deadpool podía estar orgulloso. Había estropeado a Peter Parker.

* * *

 

Peter salió de la ducha siendo un hombre nuevo.

Había hecho una selección súper rápida de las fotos, las había enviado al teléfono de Wade antes de poder arrepentirse (más) y se había metido corriendo a la ducha para intentar tranquilizarse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa entre que su compañero recibía y no los archivos.

Una vibración le sacó de sus pensamientos. La pantalla de su móvil se estaba iluminando y un sonido le llamaba desde debajo de las sábanas revueltas, intentando llamar su atención.

La inconfundible melodía de “Barbie Girl” le avisaba de quién estaba detrás de aquella llamada.

Wade había visto las fotos.

Peter corrió hacia su dispositivo, tomó aire y descolgó como pudo. Sus manos no paraban de temblar y no le dejaban hacer nada.

—D… ¿Diga?

Detrás de la línea solo se oía una especie de distorsión y un ruido silbante. Peter no podía oír nada. O puede que los latidos de su corazón fueran tan fuertes como parecía y le estuvieran dejando sordo.

—¿Hola?... ¿Wade…?

Un gruñido sonó desde la otra línea del teléfono. ¿Por qué nadie contestaba? ¿Acaso Wade había perdido el teléfono y alguien lo había encontrado? ¡¿Le habrían secuestrado?! Peter no sabía por qué preocuparse más. Si por Wade o por dónde habían acabado sus fotos des… Desn...

—¿Pero cómo me haces esto…?

Esa era, sin duda alguna, la voz lastimera de Wade. Peter volvió a respirar y deshizo el puño que no se había dado cuanta que estaba apretando.

Una suave risa salió de entre sus labios y Wade le contestó con otro gruñido aún más fuerte.

—¡Pensaba que te lo ibas a tomar a broma! No sabes lo que has hecho. Si no fuera porque no puedo morir, me habrías matado ahí mismo.

—¿Te han gustado entonces? O…—preguntó Peter preocupado. Igual lo tenía que haber dejado como una broma y había metido la pata hasta el fondo al haberlas enviado. Maldita suerte Parker…

—¿Que si me han gustado? Son lo mejor que he visto nunca. Me dan ganas de arrancarme los ojos para no ver nunca nada más. Quiero imprimirlas y llevarlas en la cartera en plan desplegable como hacía Marty con sus novios marineros en Grease. ¡Quiero empapelar todo Nueva York con ellas para mejorar las vidas de la gente de la ciudad!

—Por favor, no hagas nada de eso... —susurró Peter.

–Cierto. Deberías hacerlo tú mismo porque, como siempre lo dices, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Y, Spidey, ese culo hay que enseñarlo.

–Wade… —gimió Peter avergonzado. ¿Por qué había pensado que aquello era una buena idea…?

—¿Dónde estás? —le interrumpió Deadpool.

—E… En mi casa.

—Estoy intentando volver a Nueva York por todos los medios —su voz era grave y amenazante. Peter nunca le había oído así fuera de sus combates—. Nos vemos en… 6 horas en mi piso de la 4 con la 23. Espérame en la cama y prepárate.

Peter tembló ante esta amenaza. Pero no quiso indagar mucho en sí aquello había sido miedo o excitación...

—¿Me has entendido?

—S… Sí…

—Muy bien. Mientras tanto… ¿Puedes ir hasta tu ordenador, encender el Skype y…?

—¡Wade!

Peter colgó interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir Deadpool. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aquellas fotos.

Su móvil vibró y su pantalla se iluminó de nuevo.

“5 horas y 58 minutos”.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su columna. Puede que no hubieran sido tan mala idea…

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... Después de tanto fanart había que hacer un fic ¿No? Espero que esta tontería al menos os haya hecho gracia :__D.


End file.
